koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhao Yun
Zhao Yun is a Shu general, and is one of the Five Tiger Generals. Playable since the original Dynasty Warriors, Zhao Yun is a prominent Shu character, appearing on the Shu side of every battle in earlier games and in most battles in later ones (except for personalized battles like Fan Castle and Tong Gate). He is also the focus of the games' manuals and introductory movies, as well as the character that the character-select cursor starts on in most games. He sometimes shares the spotlight with the series' other iconic character, Lu Bu. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 24 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Zhao Yun originally served the warlord Gongsun Zan, an ally of Liu Bei who fought with him at Hu Lao Gate. After Gongsun Zan's death, he entered the service of Liu Bei, being drawn to the man's character and ideals. He fought an onslaught of Cao Cao's men at the Battle of Chang Ban, cutting through the enemy lines to retrieve Liu Bei's son Liu Chan. During the course of events in-game, Zhao Yun appears in many battles past his death. His first appearance in the Shu storyline is during the Battle of Chang Ban, which is also his most important appearance. He and Zhang Fei are the lead generals in repelling Cao Cao's men, hoping to give Liu Bei a chance to escape to safety. They succeed, although Liu Bei's forces are scattered. In Dynasty Warriors 3, he later appears as one of the three possible Shu officers to reinforce Sun Quan's army at Chi Bi, the other two being Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. In later games when more Shu officers appear, he is usually among them. He also fights alongside Liu Bei and Pang Tong in his successful campaign to take over the kingdom of Shu from Liu Zhang at Cheng Du. Later, when Liu Bei invades Han Zhong, he provides reinforcements at Mt. Ding Jun, leading to a crucial victory against Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He. Despite being dead in the original novel, he reinforces the Shu army at the Battle of Jie Ting as well, although the battle ends canonically in failure for Shu. Finally, Zhao Yun is present at the major battles of Yi Ling and in earlier games, Wu Zhang Plains, despite being dead in the novel at the time of the latter. He and Zhuge Liang tried to persuade Liu Bei not to fight against the kingdom of Wu, and instead cooperate with them against Wei. Liu Bei refused, and Zhao Yun was killed during the campaign. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's scenario in Warriors Orochi 2, which serves as a prequel to the series, Zhao Yun acts as Liu Bei's personal bodyguard during their flight from Orochi's troops. Half way to the escape point, he parts from his lord to stop their pursuers and bid them more time. Unfortunately, he's defeated and his lord is captured. In Warriors Orochi, Zhao Yun is imprisoned in Ueda Castle, thinking that Liu Bei is dead. A trio kills the soldiers who were guarding is jail cell, and reveal themselves as Yoshihiro Shimazu, Zuo Ci, and Xing Cai. Zuo Ci states that Liu Bei is in fact alive, which lifts the young man's spirits. Zhao Yun later becomes the leader for the Shu Coalition forces to seek Liu Bei and continues to lead them in battle until they defeat Orochi. In Warriors Orochi 2, Zhao Yun is not seen until the second battle in the Shu story mode. At the Battle of Saika Village, Zhao Yun arrives as reinforcements for Ieyasu Tokugawa along with Wei Yan. During this battle, he fights alongside Wei Yan to prepare for the fire attack on the central garrison. At the Battle of Koshi Castle, Zhao Yun is the commander of the forces attacking Kiyomori Taira. However, when he reaches and defeats Kiyomori, he finds that he is too late to stop the resurrection of Orochi. Kessen Zhao Yun appears as a general for Shu in Kessen II. He is a loyal captain for the Han empire and knows that Liu Bei is the last Han descendant. He helps the lord escape from Cao Cao and accompanies him when they meet Zhuge Liang. In a desperate outburst to recruit the strategist, Liu Bei shouts that he only cares about getting back Diao Chan. Once he realizes that Liu Bei only cares about a woman and not the revitalization of the empire, Zhao Yun leaves in disgust. During his lonesome journey across the country, he overhears the townsfolk favoring Liu Bei's leadership. After some consideration, Zhao Yun raises a peasant army and recruits Jiang Wei. With this army, he returns to Shu, convinced that it's more important to serve a lord that makes the people happy. Character information Personality Zhao Yun is usually one of Liu Bei's right-hand men, faithfully serving him for the good of the land. He is always courageous and heroic, facing impossible odds in stride. He has the utmost faith in his lord and, though he may not agree with all of his decisions, he believes in his lord's integrity. A compassionate man, he is also on good terms with the rest of Shu's men. Appearance Zhao Yun's appearance has changed from game to game since Dynasty Warriors 3. In the original Dynasty Warriors, Zhao Yun was clad in blue and gold outlined armor and wore a white garb underneath. His hair was slicked back into a ponytail and he wore a circlet around his forehead. In Dynasty Warriors 2 and 3, he was a young, lightly built man wearing light armor of a blue-green tint. In Dynasty Warriors 4, his face appeared much older and stockier, but his appearance was changed back the its Dynasty Warriors 3 style for Dynasty Warriors 5. In Dynasty Warriors 6 however, Zhao Yun receives the most drastic of his costume changes. He now wears entirely silver armor, with even his hands being a part of the armor. He also has a light blue scarf that is supposedly clamped from the shoulder part of his armor. In Warriors Orochi, his alternate costume uses Yukimura's color palette. Voice Actors * Terrence Stone - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Dynasty Tactics 2, Kessen II, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Masaya Onosaka - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hideo Ishikawa - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Masaya Takatsuka - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Takeshi Kusao - Kessen II (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"For the good of the land!" *"These natural disasters are not caused by Liu Bei! Cao Cao built a government against the will of the people! That's the cause!" :~~Zhao Yun returning to Liu Bei; Kessen II *"Another has fallen to my spear" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Sliding charge with spear point outwards. * , : Zhao Yun knocks his opponent up in the air with the blunt of the spear. * , , ( , , , ): Swings spear up and down repeatedly, followed by an attacking spin. * , , , : Three hundred sixty degree swing. * , , , , : Zhao Yun spins and brings his spearhead down with massive force, causing a small earthquake. * , , , , , : Jumps in the air and swings spear for 180 degree coverage. * : Yun spins with his spear extended, slashing upwards, followed by a great spin with knockback abilities. * : Jump. * , : Attacking spin. * , ( , , , ): Jump, then sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air, for continuous aerial hits. Differences between games *The , when as it was a normal rush with a spear in Dynasty Warriors 4, gained an aura extending it's width and range in Dynasty Warriors 4, Warriors Orochi and Warriors Orochi 2. Horse Moveset * : Zhao Yun leans to each side, and swings is spear to each side. * , , , , , : Quick alternating swings to each side. * : Continuous swings to each side. * : Dismount. Using Zhao Yun Dynasty Warriors Zhao Yun fights with a spear, like several other Shu characters. He is a quick and nimble fighter of average strength. His battle cries are high-pitched and energetic, and his footwork is active. He attacks opponents with sweeping strikes and short jabs, and his musou attack is a downward diagonally-spinning attack followed by a horizontal swing of the spear to clear out enemies. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he gains a few attacks that resemble his actions during the Dynasty Warriors 5 intro. Zhao Yun is one of 13 playable characters to appear in Dynasty Warriors Advance for Nintendo's Game Boy Advance and can wield a halberd, a scythe, or a spear. He is one of the stronger Shu generals. Musou Stages Having been a playable character since the original Dynasty Warriors, Zhao Yun is a participant in most main Shu battles during musou mode. His most important battle is the Battle of Chang Ban, where he is a lead general and hero. Zhao Yun fights with the Liu Bei/Shu forces in all battles unless noted otherwise. Dynasty Warriors 3 # Battle of Chang Ban - major battle # Battle of Chi Bi - fights on the Allied (Liu Bei/Sun Quan) side # Assault on Cheng Du # Battle of Mt. Ding Jun # Battle of Yi Ling # Nanman Campaign # Battle of Wu Zhang Plains Dynasty Warriors 5 # Battle of Yi-Province - fights under Yuan Shao # Battle of Hu Lao Gate - fights under Gongsun Zan & Allied Forces # Battle of Chang Ban # Battle of Cheng Du # Battle of Yi Ling Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 *Element: Fire *Basic +43, HP +74, Att +25, Def +52, Musou Gauge +80 *Stage: Chang Ban (Liu Bei’s Forces) *Supply Team (starts: entry point by Zhang He, moves: Northeast). *Requirements: Defeat Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao, and Zhang He. In addition to this you must also wait for Cao Cao’s reinforcements to arrive (Cao Cao arrives at the 80 minute mark) and for Liu Bei to say, “Cao Cao, so you want to end it here at Chang Ban?” (occurs at the 78 minute mark); after this happens fight anyone around Liu Bei with Zhao Yun, causing a cut scene in which Yun tells the enemy soldiers not to harm his lord. (This event can not be triggered by all characters, only Zhao Yun and some other Shu officers and cannot be triggered if Liu Bei has already reached his destination by Liu Qi’s ships). You must finish everything before Liu Qi arrives with reinforcements and the requirements may be fulfilled in any order (the supply team arrives after completion). It is suggested that you defeat Zhang He last (so you are close to the supply team). Dynasty Warriors 4 Requirements for Obtaining Zhao Yun's 4th Weapon *Stage: Battle of Bo Wan Po *Requirement: Follow Zhuge Liang's instructions for this battle as Zhao Yun and make sure the Shu strategist enters the castle where Cao Cao is. ;Strategy *It is important that Zhao Yun defeats all the generals of each trap Zhuge Liang has. Also, if you wish to make sure he gets the weapon, defeat the generals on the inside of the castle. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Requirements for Obtaining Raging Dragon :Map: Nan Territory :Restrictions: No bodyguards # Find Liu Shan within 2 minutes. It's best to use the save/load trick so that you find Liu Shan in the first box you open in order to save time. # Kill Xu Huang, then Cao Ren to open the castle door. # After the castle gate opens, run STRAIGHT to Liu Bei, ignoring everything in between. Liu Bei should have yelled for help quite a few times already. # Protect Liu Bei for the rest of the game. Yue Jin, Yu Jin, Xu Zhu, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Cheng Yu and Xun Yu will all be coming for Liu Bei's head. Kill them all. # After killing the enemy officers, Liu Bei will retreat. # Get 300 KOs within 13 minutes. # Level 11 message AFTER you beat the stage. Note: Wear the Shadow Saddle! Marking scheme: -20 points if you did not rescue Liu Shan within 2 minutes, -10 points if you did not get 300 KOs, -20 if you did not complete the stage within 13 minutes, -10 for each of Yue Jin, Yu Jin, Xu Zhu, Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun who you did not kill. Dynasty Warriors 5 Requirements for Obtaining Zhao Yun's 4th Weapon *Stage: Battle of Cheng Du *Requirement: Go to the Western Gate in Castle Luo, then defeat Liu Xun and the captain of the guard. Then go out at the Northern Gate. Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical information Zhao Yun was a major military general during the civil wars of the late Han Dynasty and during the Three Kingdoms era of China. For most of his career, Zhao Yun served the warlord Liu Bei, playing a part in the establishment of Shu Han. In literature and folklore he is lauded as the third member of the Five Tiger Generals. Due to the limited historical records, many facts about Zhao Yun's life remain unclear or unknown. The original records in Chen Shou's Records of Three Kingdoms are only a couple of hundred words long. Pei Songzhi's annotations provide a relatively clear, though still incomplete picture of Zhao Yun's life. Gallery Image:Zhaoyun-dw3concept.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 artwork Image:Zhaoyun-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Zhao Yun DW4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Zhao Yun1.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Zhaoyunsf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Zhaoyun-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Image:Zhaoyun-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Zhaoyun-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II screenshot Category:Shu characters Category:Five Tiger Generals